<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doorways by vibingintheinbetween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283257">Doorways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween'>vibingintheinbetween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanniemay 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1: Doors, Drabble, F/M, Phanniemay (Danny Phantom), Phanniemay 2019 (Danny Phantom), Phirst Phic, also i have no idea how to tag help, amethyst ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibingintheinbetween/pseuds/vibingintheinbetween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects on all the doors in her life and how opening each one of them changed her forever.   </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanniemay 2019 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doorways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam knew doorways, and doors themselves, were important. </p>
<p>There were her doors. The doors that she used to her shut her controlling parents (particularly her mother) out of her room and out of her personal life. Later on they slowly came in, the doors opening inch by inch as they finally came to respect and understand her and as she slowly let them in. </p>
<p>There were her doors that she had opened to Danny and Tucker, her two closest friends. They got to know her so well, that even if the door was locked, Tucker could sometimes find a way to get in. Be it by picking the lock or some other creative way. </p>
<p>Danny (the dumbass that he is) however, Danny managed to get his grubby ghostly gloves on the key to her doors. Sam didn’t know when, where, or how he got them. But he could always unlock them, even when she barricaded them. Even when she tried her best to shut everyone out (and believe her, she’s very good at it), Danny always had the key. (Or intangibility but whatever). </p>
<p>Of course, literally, one had to go through them to enter or exit. Figuratively, going through doorways signified beginning or ending a certain chapter of their life. </p>
<p>Like how she made Danny go through the doorway of the ghost portal. That certainly marked the beginning of his half-life. And even if she could never truly get over her guilt at half-killing him (despite him forgiving her long ago) that particular doorway had opened the door to the trio’s crazy adventures together.</p>
<p>Throughout the years they spent together, she and Danny (and Tucker of course) went through so many different doorways together. Whether they were portals or major parts of their lives, Sam knew that she could face any door and walk through it as long as she knew that Danny would be by her side. </p>
<p>Even if Danny wasn’t with her right now, she knew he was waiting for her just a little ways past these doors in front of her. She took a deal breath, and, shaking away all her worries and doubts and fears (what? She had doubts and fears), she stepped forward. Smiling behind her black veil, she opened these doors, as well as the door to her new life as Mrs. Fenton.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. First off, thank you for reading my little drabble! Second, this was my first phic ever! This was only written a little over a year ago, but I feel like I’ve grown so much as a writer since then. (Back then I thought this was such a long piece and I considered it a fully fledged fic instead of a short little drabble) Third, I’ve been wanting to put my writing up onto this site for a while and decided to start from the beginning, so I hope you’ll find the writing quality only gets better from here on out :&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>